A New Start
by jasmine monroe
Summary: From the most loved girl on the block to the most hated. Brittney Snow has the perfect life until her dad gets a new job in New York, changing her life forever. Her ex boyfriend and he becomes friends, will she meet someone new or will she just stop datin


When living the dream there is always someone or something that interferes with your success and those people are usually your parents. Do you ever wonder why every time that you have something going good that your parents always have something to do with it? I do! The names Brittney Snow and my family and me lived in a little town called Summerville and of course the only season we had was summer, how cool is that, though I think they should change the name. Anyways, life so far was sweet, I was team captain of the girls Varsity Basketball team and we were undefeated, my boyfriend was the captain of the boys Varsity Basketball team and he was awesome. I had just came home from practice and walked into the house when I ran into empty boxes, I laughed so hard I was crying, that's when my parents walked into the room and started to laugh at me too! I mean it was hard not too since I was a total klutz, well not on the court. When they had stopped laughing and looked at each other, I knew something was wrong. My dad helped me up "What's with all the boxes?" I asked and my dad looked at my mom. "Honey we need to talk" my mom stated and sat on the couch with my father, I decided to stand, "Look honey, um your dad got the job that he wanted" my mom started and I smiled and punched my dad in the arm lightly and winked at him, he laughed at me. "But it's in New York and well I'm going to just say it were moving" my mother finished and I laughed " That's funny mom, you know I never knew you could tell jokes" I said and winked at my mother, but she didn't do anything back and that's when I knew she was serious "But what about basketball?" I asked. "I already talked to the coach at the school you'll be transferring to and he told me that there was a slot needed on the team and that when you arrive he will be having tryouts" my dad assured and I got angry, but I don't know any of those girls plus everybody will hate me" I said and my mom laughed "That's all you care about?" she said and I shook my head. "No" I stated "All my friends are hear plus mom so is my boyfriend, I can't just move all the way to New York without seeing him, he will want to dump me" I said "That means Stephanie will take my place as captain and take my boyfriend too!" I exclaimed and ran to my room.

That night the only thing I could think of was that there was no say in this, that I had no choice and that I was definitely moving but how will my friends take this, I had to talk to Bryan tomorrow and tell him everything and, I have to dump him, but I hope that doesn't mean we could be friends, I mean I know that since I'm not going to see him anymore that he will want to date someone else too. The next day I called Bryan and asked him to meet me at school 30 minutes early, when I got there he was there waiting for me with flowers, I was going to miss him so much but I had to do this. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and he gave me the flowers. "What are these for?" I asked and he sighed a pained sigh "I heard you were moving" he started to say and I blinked how did he find out so fast, oh I forgot his father and my father worked together so of course he would know. "Yeah" I said "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" he asked and I nodded. "Look Bryan, you are the best boyfriend I ever had, and it hurts me to say this, asks this but…..will you break up with me?" I asked and he looked upset knowing that I was right. "I know that New York is far away from here and that the only thing we can do is email each other and I know that won't be enough for you" I said. "But you should start dating someone who you can actually be with" I finished and he stroked my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm not going to be in school today, and I was wondering since we aren't dating anymore would you be my friend?" I asked and he laughed. "Of course I will" he said giving me a hug. "I'll miss you" he said and I nodded "Me too" I whispered.


End file.
